maeykkafandomcom-20200213-history
The Warlock School
This is a Guide for the Warlock School in Maegye Class, part of The Restoration Period Game of Maeykka. Users of Heat & Lightning Maegye arts, Warlocks learn to control fire and ice, electricity and magnetism to coax forward ever greater arcane feats. Even at low levels, their spells are highly practical and their skills are sought out by all manner of professions. At high levels, they can become weapons of mass destruction. Each Warlock begins with a Journeyman Sponsor to obtain their first spellbook and first-level spells. Afterwards, they are expected to go to other Journeyman outposts (schoolhouses, guildhalls and official Maegye shops) to obtain their next level of spells. Inventory: Spellbook All registered Warlocks have a spellbook, a Maegye-encrypted device which records the spells they have learned (and the official Journeyman they obtained it from). For Sunlings and Norfolk, the spellbook also functions as a medium in which to channel the mana necessary for spells. Apprentice Levels After obtaining a spellbook, Warlocks are generally allowed to study however they need to before gaining Journeyman status. This could involve enrolling into a school for intensive study (in-game time: spell level x week for improving failure rate - aka a Level 4 spell would require four weeks of intensive study in order to improve the failure rate) or through usage in daily life. Level 1 Spells Cost Per Spell: 0, included in all Warlock Spell Books A book of spells that teach the basics of manipulating fire & lightning mana. To obtain Level 1 Apprentice status, it is expected that the practitioner has had a Journeyman witness them perform each spell successfully at least once. Level 2 Spells Cost per spell: average retail price is 10G Level 3 Spells Cost per spell: average retail price is 15G Level 4 Spells Cost per spell: average retail price is 20G Level 5 Spells Cost per spell: average retail price is 25G Journeyman Levels In order to obtain Journeyman Status, a practitioner must travel to a Guild Hall and request an audience with Guild Members to showcase mastery of one Level 5 spell. The cost for a Guild Member audience is usually around 100G. Inventory: Tailored Journeyman Sash The Journeyman Sash is specially tailored to hold reserves of a special type of mana based on which of the Level 5 spells you mastered to obtain Journeyman status. It is embroidered with where you earned the sash and the names of the three Guild Members who witnessed your mastery of the spell. Level 6 Spells Cost per spell: average retail price is 50G. Level 7 Spells Level 8 Spells Level 9 Spells Level 10 Spells Master Levels To become a Master Warlock, the Journeyman must make a pilgrimage to The Academy of Tanrei. As part of the ceremony for becoming a Master, the Journeyman must capture and then, in front of the Board, gain mastery over an elemental spirit of fire, ice, lightning or metal. Doing so successfully enters the Journeyman into the Annals of Maeyge History, and they then can choose one of four Vestments depending on the Board Profession they would prefer. * Researcher: Given the laboratories of The Academy, Master Researchers can devote their time to unlocking more of the mysteries of their arcane art. * Justice: Maegyes who become so illegally or turn to crime abound. A Justice patrols the countries of Belenus ensuring that these criminals are brought to heel. * Diplomat: Charged with the political duties of The Academy, Diplomats are dispatched to country and county heads in order to ensure that everything is in order, and that favor remains where it needs to be. * Headmaster: While Guildhalls can be run by Journeymen, they are always started and occasionally checked in on by a Headmaster, who helps to fine tune curriculum across their region. Inventory: Elemental Spirit The Elemental Spirit, once controlled, is able to help the Master in their duties.